


sweet summer child

by WannabeDirector



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, different point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeDirector/pseuds/WannabeDirector
Summary: "You've always seen the best in him.""I don't know if I can keep doing that," she whispers.





	sweet summer child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So this is my first time writing fanfic, so bare with me here. I've had this idea for MONTHS but it is now that I've found the courage to post this (thanks to one of my friends!) I know things are weird and crazy in the fandom right now, so I hope this serves you as an escape from that.   
It's a little short this first chapter, but I'll try to make them longer as the story progresses.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!

It was around Tessa’s second month of skating lessons when it happens. She really didn’t see the little girl, but it was too late when she crashed into her. Immediately after the girl hits the ice, she lets out the biggest scream she’s ever heard.

“I'm so sorry! Please don’t cry,” she says to the little girl, trying to help her up.

“Oh baby girl, you’re all right. It was just a little fall,” Tessa hears Coach Carol say to the little girl while picking her up.

“I really didn’t mean to make her fall,” says Tessa nervously, afraid she’ll be in trouble.

“I saw everything, I know it was an accident. She’s just been a little afraid of being on the ice with big groups. But you're okay, right little Miss Avery?” 

“No more skating,” whispers the little girl, who’s name is apparently Avery. She looks a lot like Carol, Tessa thinks.

Carol skates to the boards with Avery and Tessa follows. She feels bad that now, because of the little accident, the little girl might be even more scared to skate. They take a seat on one of the benches, when Carol asks Tessa to watch over Avery while she looks for her mom.

“Do you want me to help you take off your skates?” Asks Tessa and the little girl just nods.

“Avery’s a very pretty name,” Tessa says trying to get the her to talk.

“My full name is Avery Jane, but my brothers call me little AJ,” Avery says a little quietly. Tessa smiles at that.

“Really? My name is Tessa Jane, so I’m Jane just like you!” She says.

“We have the same name!” Gasps Avery and suddenly hugs Tessa. The hug takes Tess by surprise, but she smiles at how easy it was to cheer Avery up. When they separate, Avery looks behind Tessa and says: “momma did you hear that? She’s Jane just like I am!”

When Tessa turns, she realizes why Avery looks so much like Coach Carol, because her mom is Coach Carol’s twin sister, Alma.

“That’s amazing sweetie! Aunt Carol told me what happened, are you okay?” says Alma while picking the girl up.

“Yes momma, it was accident but I’m okay now,” Avery says proudly.

“It really was an accident Mrs. Moir, I wasn’t looking and it was my fault,” she says nervously.

“That’s okay Tessa, accidents happen. What matters is that you are both okay, right,” both girls nod at that. “Good! Now Avery, why don’t we get you home?” asks Alma.

“Okay,” says Avery, “Bye bye Tess Jane! See you later!” 

Tessa smiles and waves at Avery. She was happy that she’d forgotten all about the accident and that she wasn’t upset. _I hope I get to see her again_, thinks Tessa. Little did she know that months later, she’d be partnered with one of the little girl’s older brothers and they’d become a huge part of each others families. 


End file.
